


It Takes a Prankster To Catch a Prankster

by sapphic_phoenix



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (both of them are trans), Female Friendship, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_phoenix/pseuds/sapphic_phoenix
Summary: aka, How Xyxxy Met Reya (and an unlikely friendship was formed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	It Takes a Prankster To Catch a Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> I pronounce Xyxxy's name as "Zicks-zee". (Really it's just a keyboard smash but hey, if it's a character name that's not already in use, I'll take it.)  
Also for those curious, here are image refs for [Xyxxy](https://shimmerwing-skyscale.tumblr.com/tagged/xyxxy) and [Reya](https://shimmerwing-skyscale.tumblr.com/tagged/reya-silvershot)

A shadow cast across the doorway.

“Xyxxy, is it?”

Xyxxy stiffened at the sound of the voice. What reason did the Pact Commander have to come looking for her? She began mentally running through her latest shenanigans, wondering what she was in trouble for this time.

“Uh, yes, Commander?” she turned, standing at attention.

“I’m told you’re known as somewhat of a Prankster among your friends.”

“Ye- Yes, Commander?” She began nervously twiddling her fingers behind her back.

“Are you the one responsible for playing pranks on me these last few nights?”

“Pranks, Commander?”

The Commander rolled their eyes. “Whoopie cushions under the heels of my shoes? Gluing the door of my tent shut? Drawing on my face with that black… _goop!_ I don’t even want to know what that was.”

Xyxxy stifled a smile. “That sounds like the kinds of things I might do, but I swear by the Alchemy, Commander… it wasn’t me.”

“Well then. Can you help me find out who _did_ do it?”

Xyxxy gave an exaggerated bow. “I’m at your service!”

* * *

“Detective Xyxxy performing operation Catch-The-Nefarious-Troublemaker.” Xyxxy mimed holding a communicator and spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake the sleeping Commander. “Plan A – disguise!” With a flash of pink light, the spot inside the Commander’s tent where Xyxxy had been standing now housed an Asura-sized wooden crate. “Plan in place,” the crate whispered. “Now we wait.”

And wait she did.

The hours ticked by slowly. The Commander snored slightly and turned over in their sleep. Pact members spoke in low tones as they walked by the tents, keeping the night watch. The scuffling sounds of a mouse passed by.

Xyxxy began to fidget.

The scuffling sounds came back.

Xyxxy’s ears pricked up.

Quiet footfalls entered the tent.

This was it! Xyxxy tensed, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

The footfalls moved to the side of the Commander’s bedroll.

Xyxxy inched closer.

In a flash, she dropped the illusion and pounced on the figure standing before her. A loud, startled yelp met her ears as she collided with the stranger, and another one sounded as the two of them fell on top of the Commander.

“I have caught you, rogue!” Xyxxy declared loudly. “I, Detective Xyxxy, have captured the great and fearsome troublemaker!”

She stepped back with a smug grin on her face and saw the bewildered expression of a Charr looking up at her. The Charr held tightly in one hand a jar of peanut butter and in the other hand they held one of the Commander’s boots.

“Who are you?” The Commander demanded.

The Charr jumped to her feet. “Reya, Commander.” She dropped the boot. She looked guilty at being caught, Xyxxy noted with satisfaction.

“Why are you doing this, Reya?” Reya shrugged and mumbled something. “Speak up, soldier!”

“For a dare, Commander,” Reya said. Her back was straight and she avoided the Commander’s gaze.

The Commander sighed. “Don’t give in to dares,” they said. “It only ever brings trouble, and puts you at the mercy of other people’s whims.”

“Understood.”

“As long as you swear that the pranks will end, you can go.” The Commander settled back into their bedroll. “But report to me tomorrow so I can assign you some appropriately gruelling menial task as punishment.”

“Yes, Commander.” Reya sighed with relief and left the tent.

Xyxxy moved to follow.

“And Xyxxy?” the Commander called after her. “Thanks. Well done.”

Xyxxy smiled and hurried after Reya.

“You’re quite a bold prankster,” she said, “playing tricks on the Commander like that.”

“And you’re a bold detective,” Reya returned.

“How’s about you and me join forces?” Xyxxy jumped in front of the charr excitedly. “With my cunning detective’s instinct and your brilliant brashness we’ll be a force to be reckoned with! What say you, adventurer?”

Reya paused. “It could be fun,” she mused.

“Of course it will be!” Xyxxy jumped up and grabbed the charr’s hand in her own, then began tugging her towards a secluded corner that looked perfect for conspiring. “So tell me about the prank you were trying to pull tonight…”


End file.
